


beneath the blackened waves

by twilightscribe



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: 30 days of writing - tumblr, Complete, Fluff, Gossip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is tired of being the last to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beneath the blackened waves

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** accusation  
>  **Words:** 685 words

It was sometime in the wee hours of the morning when Bruce stumbled out of his lab and into the kitchen. The last person he'd expected to find there was Clint, leaning against the counter and eating cereal right out of the box.

Clint gave him a hard, appraising look, "Okay, spill."

"Huh?"

"Something's up. I wanna know what it is cause I'm getting tired of being the last to know shit around here." Clint pointed the box of cereal at Bruce, frowning as he did.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

As it stood, Bruce was exhausted and he hadn't eaten anything for the past ten hours. He just wanted to find something to eat in the fridge or one of the cabinets and then crawl into bed and _sleep_. If he was lucky, he could crawl into Thor's bed without Clint following him.

"Yes you do. You've been happier lately and Tasha says you're not sleeping in your own bed." Clint was still brandishing the box of cereal like it was an interrogation tool. If Bruce wasn't a taken man, it would have _almost_ been adorable.

"Are you going to get to the point? I want to go to bed." Bruce elbowed past Clint and opened the fridge, fishing out a box of leftovers that had his name very clearly written on it. He smiled a little at the writing; huge and full of flourishes, definitely Thor's.

"You're doing it again."

Bruce nearly jumped and shot a glare at Clint, "Doing what?"

"That thing. Where you smile and no one's said anything. So spill. Who are you sleeping with?"

"I – what – _excuse me_?!" He nearly dropped the container and looked at Clint with wide eyes, clutching the container perhaps a little too tightly to his chest. His heart was hammering in his ears.

"You're sleeping with someone. I wanna know who. Cause Tasha won't tell me and Phil's not gonna say anything either cause he thinks it's funny to see me guessing."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone." And, technically, that wasn't a lie. He and Thor hadn't actually _done_ anything beyond sharing a bed. Still, Bruce was well aware that he was blushing.

Clint glared at him, "Bullshit. Who is it?"

"That's really none of your business," Bruce muttered, turning away to rifle through a drawer for a fork.

"Well at least tell me if it's a woman. Or is it a man? I won't judge. Though, I don't really think I've got grounds to judge cause I'm sleeping with both..." Clint trailed off a little thoughtfully. But then he shook his head and gave Bruce a sharp look, "Come on, out with it. I wanna know."

"Why is my hypothetical sex life so important to you?"

"Cause I'm always the last to know. Well, maybe Tony, but usually no one bothers to tell me shit."

Bruce _almost_ felt sorry for Clint there but he quickly shrugged it off. "Even if I was, I wouldn't say anything. I like my privacy."

He made a point to start eating at that point, ignoring Clint who was muttering darkly into his box of cereal about prickly geniuses who wouldn't tell him anything.

It wasn't so much that Bruce was ashamed – he was honest about the fact that he was a private person – of his relationship with Thor, it was just that he wasn't exactly sure of where he stood. Neither of them had much in the way of actual experience in this department – Bruce had one failed relationship to his name and Asgardians had a different way of doing things than humans did.

Bruce finished up the leftovers quickly, not having realized just how hungry he'd been. He dropped the container and the fork in the fridge and slipped out of the kitchen, leaving Clint to his resentful muttering.

He knew Clint was following him and Bruce knew he could use a shower and a change of clothes, so he made of point of going into his own room and locking the door. Then, he waited a few long minutes, listening carefully. He'd give it an hour before he went back out and tried to sneak across the hall to Thor.

**FIN.**


End file.
